


Гори, но не сейчас

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: У Пак Чанёля всегда все получается.В общем-то это не его заслуга: таким уж родился. Поэтому Чанёль совсем не зазнается - по крайней мере старается, потому что это не честно, не все ведь в прошлой жизни спасли Корею, чтобы в этой наслаждаться дарами судьбы.





	1. Chapter 1

У Пак Чанёля всегда все получается. «Талантливый мальчик» — говорит учитель музыки в детском саду. «Золотые ручки!» — радуется мама, когда он готовит пасту впервые. «А ты неплох» — отмечает сестра, когда он помогает ей выбрать платье. «Везучий, ублюдок!» — это от бывшего капитана школьной баскетбольной команды. Собаки и кошки ничего не говорят, хотя слушаются любой команды, будто все понимают с полуслова.  
В общем-то это не его заслуга: таким уж родился. Поэтому Чанёль совсем не зазнается — по крайней мере старается, потому что это не честно, не все ведь в прошлой жизни спасли Корею, чтобы в этой наслаждаться дарами судьбы.  
Разумеется, не все так гладко в его жизни, хотя предаваться драматическим размышлениям он и не любит. Но, например, учеба: однажды Чанёль решил стать отличником. Проштудировал дополнительные материалы, позанимался с ребятами в библиотеке, и спустя полгода уже стал лучшим учеником в классе, на зависть отличникам. Потом он попал болельщиком на настоящий баскетбольный матч среди школьных команд, и загорелся спортом. Из-за роста и данных его охотно приняли, и все завертелось. Он быстро бегал, метко забрасывал трехочковые, ориентировался на поле, и вскоре начал со скамейки запасных выходить вместе с основным составом. Команда обожала то, что он приносит им победу за победой на площадке, и совсем не зазнается на тренировках или перед наставником.

Где-то там, между получением «лучшего ученика» и назначением капитаном Чанёль вдруг чувствует, что слишком разогнался. Ему хватает времени, сил, и везения на все, но достижения перестают приносить радость.  
Между моментом, когда в нем спичкой вспыхивает интерес к новому занятию и тем, когда он гаснет, успев поджечь все вокруг, проходит слишком мало времени.

Оправдываясь занятиями спортом, Чанёль отказывается от участия в научной конференции, выдвинув вместо себя кандидатуру скромника Ким Чунмёна, который при всех своих оценках не решался попросить места в команде по физике. И происходит чудо: на конференции тот знакомится с ребятами из других школ, и буквально расцветает, потому что у него вдруг появляется куча друзей. Это здорово.

Сославшись на учебу и экзамены, Чанёль снимает с себя капитанское звание, хотя лично он впервые за всю историю школы всего за год сделал команду чемпионом. На свое место он неожиданно продавливает Ифаня, новичка-китайца, переехавшего с семьей в Корею посреди семестра. Ребята недоумевают, потому что этот холодный надменный парень едва говорит по-корейски, но пока доверяют Чанёлю, оставившему за собой место во втором составе. Ифань перестает дичиться уже через неделю, благодаря постоянной практике его речь становится все лучше, и оказывается, что в баскетболе он просто гений.

Еще у Чанеля есть группа, потому что музыка — его первая любовь. Едва перейдя в старшую школу он выбил себе разрешение заниматься в музыкальном классе, и очень скоро у него появилась компания. После нескольких побед в конкурсах, когда выступления на школьных праздниках стали рутиной, он начал отходить от дел. Посидеть с гитарой или барабанами, или погорланить с ребятами — все еще самый верный способ зарядиться энергией, но Чанёлю приятно видеть, что его дело процветает. И все чаще О Сехун идет к ударной установке, а Ким Минсок берет гитару. Дольше всего искали клавишника, пока сам собой не появился Исин. Простенькие тексты Чанёля постепенно сменяются потрясающей лирикой Чонде, и вслед за ним в музыкальном классе обнаруживается и все тот же Ким Чунмён, у которого оказывается потрясающий мягкий голос.  
Чанёль аплодирует им из зала на репетициях, шутит, обсуждает, советует — как все еще негласный лидер и основатель, но постепенно уменьшает свое влияние на ребят: кажется, группа пойдет далеко, и без него.

Итак, постепенно отрезая себя от всего, что так увлекало ранее, Чанёль балансирует, пытаясь сливаться с массой одноклассников, что разумеется ему удается.  
Его все так же любят учителя и друзья, ему всегда есть чем заняться, и с кем хорошо провести время, но зажигать огонек внутри он решается только по очень веским поводам.  
Один из них настает где-то накануне рождества, когда девочки начинают надевать в школу очаровательные полосатые гетры, забавные оленьи рожки на переменках, и заливисто смеяться, обмениваясь подарками. Чанёль присматривается к стройным ножкам, симпатичным лицам, принюхивается к духам, а потом вдруг включает харизму — да так, что на день святого Валентина получает с десяток признаний и полный рюкзак шоколада. Разумеется, девчонки уделяли ему внимание и раньше, но вот наконец он дозрел до того, чтобы ответить им взаимностью.  
Он встречается с одной, другой, третьей, и это классно, пока горит огонек интереса. Никаких обид или трагедий, это их время — бегать на свидания по выходным, целоваться тайком, держаться за руки — без клятв в вечной любви и драматических расставаний в последствии.

Время учебы в старшей школе и бесконечно тянется, и проносится в одно мгновение, как иногда кажется. Чанёль завязывает со свиданиями, потому что буквально все вокруг начинают думать только об экзаменах. Нет, сам он о них, конечно, тоже думает, налегает на учебники, и все такое. Будущая карьера им выбрана довольно давно: семейный ресторан дорог ему так же как и родителям, поэтому учиться он пойдет в бизнес-школу, и на собеседовании ему ясно дали понять, что такой блестящий студент им очень нужен.  
Когда экзамены сданы, и впереди долгое ожидание результатов, Чанёлю хочется встряхнуться, слишком уж его жизнь была похожа на тихую заводь в последнее время. Он оглядывается на одногодок, собранных в актовом зале для каких-то объявлений: взгляд скользит по группам смеющихся девчонок, спортивным командам и кружкам; он кивает друзьям из других классов, и ищет кого-то, кто сможет зажечь в нем интерес.  
Результат оказывается неожиданным, потому что Чанёль с удивлением осознает, что раньше не думал об отношениях с парнем, хотя рядом с ним то и дело происходило подобное. Он чувствует маленькую искорку интереса, которая вдруг начинает согревать его изнутри — давненько такого не было.  
Улыбаясь как придурок самому себе, Чанёль сканирует толпу еще раз уже более целенаправленно, и размышляет, какой парень мог бы ему понравится. Легче всего, наверное, было бы подкатить к Минсоку, который шутит о собственной заднице ровно столько же, сколько и о чужих. Или к Чонде, который вечно отчитывает того за подобный юмор — ведь он правильный пасторский сынок, ровно до того момента, пока не возьмет микрофон и не пустит в себя всех демонов ада.  
Или, например, спортсмены, у которых вообще нет понимания личных границ, а еще… Взгляд цепляется за парня из другого класса: невысокий, худой, в больших очках, очень симпатичный. Он что-то заучивает, несмотря на общий шум, открывает книгу, читает, а потом закрывает и беззвучно проговаривает — очаровательно. Поднапрягшись, Чанёль вспоминает имя — До Кёнсу, и до самого конца собрания посматривает на него, стараясь заметить как можно больше мелочей.  
Познакомиться и начать общаться легко, результаты экзаменов — благодатная тема для обсуждений. Кёнсу правда классный, и очень Чанёлю нравится — как друг или больше, он пока не разобрался, но ответ на этот вопрос старательно ищет. Они начинают с общих походов в библиотеку, потом в кино, и наконец просто проводят вместе время, и это довольно весело. Оказывается что Кёнсу совсем не тихоня, он просто нелюдимый, но завоевать его расположение Чанёлю легко — и вот у них уже и общие шутки, и планы на выходные, и До больше не отдергивает руку, если к нему прикоснуться. Чанёль с удовольствием замечает, что постепенно скиншип заставляет чужие уши розоветь. Сам он в такие моменты почему-то не купается в эмоциях, как это бывало с подружками, а чувствует прилив холодной отстраненности, и ему просто интересно, что же будет дальше.  
Ответ на свой вопрос Чанёль получает прямо накануне выпускного, во время подготовки школы к церемонии. За окнами давно стемнело, и почти все разошлись, а они с Кёнсу все еще заканчивают выносить лишние стулья из зала. В темном углу, между шкафчиками, Чанёль почему-то останавливается слишком близко, и Кёнсу кладет руки ему на грудь так, что трактовать происходящее можно только в единственном ключе. Они тянутся друг к другу, и от нетерпения, кажется, внутри искрит бенгальскими огнями, но До в последний момент коротко вздыхает и отстраняется, а его руки теперь не притягивают, а помогают держать дистанцию.  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он, и нежно трется виском о плечо Чанёля, — за то что я сейчас понял, что не влюблен в тебя.  
— А?  
Кажется, все оказалось куда сложнее, чем должно было.  
— Ты замечательный, Пак Чанёль, и я думал что увлекся тобой всерьез, а это… ново для меня. Но вот у нас был почти поцелуй, и я понял, что хочу разделить его совсем не с тобой.  
— А с кем? — Чанёль настолько сбит с толку, что совершенно не обращает внимание на потухшие искры внутри.  
— Ну, это… — отстранившись, Кёнсу трет голову, — а впрочем, если все получится, узнаешь потом.

Он уходит, а Чанёль долго стоит все в том же углу и анализирует свои чувства — ищет обиду, разочарование, от того что впервые в жизни у него что-то не получилось, и не находит. Возможно, он что-то неправильно понимает…

На следующий день между ними все как раньше, и куда больше волнения приносит мысль о том, что со школой наконец покончено. А вот к началу вечеринки Кёнсу опаздывает, но приходит не один, а за руку с высоким лохматым парнем не из их школы. Тот представляется Ким Чонином, и Чанёль с радостью обнимает этих двоих, чувствуя внутри привычное теплое ощущение того, что его желание сбылось, правда он и сам не знает какое.


	2. Chapter 2

Бизнес-школа совсем не похожа на обычную: привычные коридоры и уютные классы в прошлом, теперь вокруг полно посторонних людей, большие холодные аудитории, учебные комнаты, и ты сам несешь ответственность за то, как посещаешь занятия. А еще у Чанёля новая должность в ресторане: от официанта, его обычной подработки после школы, он шагнул до администратора дневной смены; так родители показывали уровень своего доверия.  
Здорово, конечно, но из-за возни с документами он опоздал почти на час на собрание первокурсников. Мокрый Чанёль влетает в учебную комнату, где собирается его группа, и облегченно вздыхает — попал как раз в перерыв между консультациями.  
Ребята смеются над шуткой парня, громко распевающего какую-то ерунду, стоя на стуле. Пока Чанёль проскальзывает на свободное место в углу, тот заканчивает представление и объявляет, указывая на него:  
— Вы посмотрите, какой милашка будет учиться вместе с нами!

Этого шумного парня зовут Бён Бэкхён, и очень быстро выясняется, что он вовсе не клоун, а просто очень яркий, громкий и интересный — такой уж человек, Чанёль подобных еще не встречал. Он смеется до колик вместе с остальными над его шутками, выискивает в очереди перед кофейным автоматом знакомую прическу, и частенько поворачивается назад во время семинаров, чтобы перехватить теплую улыбку.  
Чанёль не задумывается, значит ли это что-нибудь: куда важнее сейчас втянуться в занятия, выбрать тему для проекта и не накосячить на работе — в общем, голова идет кругом. Наверное не только у него учеба оказывается интересной, но очень сложной — что тут говорить, если первую студенческую вечеринку они закатывают только через пару месяцев после начала семестра.  
Веселье начинается еще в арендованном автобусе, который везет их и несколько ящиков алкоголя в дешевый загородный клуб неподалеку от города. Дурацкие дорожные игры, где наказанием является выпивка, гомон, песни… Чанёль ошибся в игре всего один раз, и стопка соджу, выпитая залпом, только подогревает его настроение.  
Несмотря на то, что вечеринка самая непритязательная — все просто пьют, танцуют и орут в караоке, настроение отличное — они заслужили этот отдых.  
Расслабленный от выпитого и горячих закусок Чанёль валяется на диване и наблюдает за смешным захмелевшим Бэкхёном: тот шумит за троих, пылает ушами и щеками, танцует как ненормальный… В какой-то момент он перехватывает этот взгляд, и начинает беситься, кажется, еще сильнее, чтобы Чанёль уже не скрываясь смеялся до слез.  
Потом они еще танцуют рядом, что-то поют, играют в пив-понг, и ночь в разгаре, когда Бэкхен тянет его наружу, на пустую террасу, и уточняет:  
— Ты сильно пьяный?  
— Вообще-то не особо, — прислушавшись к себе, Чанёль понимает, что большая часть угара осталась внутри, в душном зале с оглушающей музыкой.  
— Отлично, я тоже. В самый раз, — мурлыкает Бэкхён, и потянувшись, обнимает его за шею, тянет ближе. — Ну давай уже наконец-то, я устал ждать пока ты дозреешь, сладкий!  
Губы у него тоже сладкие, как фруктовый коктейль, который они пили последним, а поцелуй получается небрежным, но страстным.  
От всего этого Чанёль чувствует, как внутри будто поджигается фитиль, таймер начинает обратный отсчет, и разгораются костры, от которых сгорит лес, город, весь мир, и он сам.  
Отстранившись, Бэкхён мокро проводит языком по его нижней губе и не отрываясь ведет под подбородок, к шее, а руки тянут рубашку с плеч.  
И вдруг Чанёля будто водой окатывает: это все сейчас так внезапно, так ярко и так хорошо, что закончится быстрее, чем он успеет прочувствовать. Он захотел Бэкхёна и получил сразу, не успев прожить все это, насладиться исполнением желания, а значит, совсем скоро огонь погаснет, и после будет так холодно и темно, как не бывало никогда до этого. Так следует ли…  
— Подожди! — дрожащими руками он отстраняет от себя мягкого и растерянно моргающего Бэкхёна. — Я не могу так!  
— Ну чего-о? — раздраженно тянет тот. — Только не ври что натурал, я уверен что ты…  
— Да я не то имел в виду!  
— Сверху или снизу захочешь — мне все равно, — Бэкхён исхитряется выпутать руки и начинает гладить его талию, — и я знаю, что у тебя никого нет, ну?!  
— Я не могу, — мысли предательски разбегаются, и четкое понимание причины, почему это все нельзя допустить, ясно осознаваемое в голове отказывается формулироваться в адекватное объяснение. — Я не могу на тебя потратить свое желание сейчас! — наконец нелепо выдает он, и хочет сам себя стукнуть за эти слова.  
— Да пошел ты! — злая обида звенит в голосе Бэкхёна, и он отталкивает Чанёля от себя, хотя секунду назад впивался в кожу. — Вот мудак!  
Он быстро уходит по тропинке, ведущей к жилым домикам, и его светлая толстовка пропадает из виду. Чанёль тупо смотрит вслед, а потом плетется к своему домику, не раздеваясь падает на матрас, и милосердный сон приходит раньше, чем он успевает загрузить себя размышлениями.

Дорога домой выходит не такой шумной: после бурной ночи сил ни у кого нет. Чанёль делает вид, что спит на передних сидениях автобуса, и совсем не прислушивается к голосу Бэкхёна, болтающего с кем-то сзади.  
Похмелье, усиленное тряской, отвратительно, но оно не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем поганым ощущением, что Чанёль крупно облажался.

Проходит пара недель, и за это время однокурсники успевают заметить, что Бэкхён не только не разговаривает с Чанёлем, но еще и презрительно фыркает при его появлении. Впрочем тот и сам не ищет повода общаться, а только ходит грустный и замкнутый. Благо никто не решает вмешаться и разобраться.  
Спустя некоторое время они сталкиваются у единственного работающего поздно вечером копира в библиотеке. Чанёль и рад бы подхватить свои вещи и сбежать, но учебные материалы ему нужны для подготовки задания уже на завтра, и поэтому он решает просто ускориться. Кажется, у Бэкхёна та же проблема, потому что он не уходит, а тяжело вздыхает и сжимает стопку книг.  
Это все жутко неловко, и тяжелое молчание висит между ними ровно до того момента, пока сухой запах теплой краски не доводит Чанёля до оглушительного чиха.  
— Ладно, слушай, — тут же отзывается Бэкхён словно в ответ, — нехорошо у нас вышло, признаю. Наверное мы были пьянее, чем думали. Не понял до сих пор, что ты там пытался мне сказать, но может я и сам слишком давил. В общем забудем, договорились?  
— Договорились.  
— Черт, все равно мне кажется, что ты в душу мне плюнул тогда, но что уж теперь. Смотреть на тебя с кривой рожей после мне тоже не стоило.  
— Бэкхён, я могу объяснить, — торопливо хватается за шанс Чанёль, хотя на самом деле заготовленного ответа у него нет. — Не подумай, что я испугался или был против, просто у меня есть одна проблема.  
Бэкхён смотрит внимательно, не моргая, всерьез ожидая внятного рассказа, и приходится продолжать:  
— Я бы получил все что хотел, и…  
— Что?! Ну у тебя и самомнение!  
— Да нет же, не в том смысле! Просто потом, в будущем, мы будем разочарованы.  
— Знаешь что, — палец больно тычет в грудь, — я тебе тогда встречаться вроде не предлагал, хотя буду честен, думал, мы могли бы попробовать. А теперь только рад, что ты меня так обломал. Не знаю, что у тебя там за требования, но я под них точно не подхожу!  
— Я просто быстро сгораю! — невпопад рявкает Чанёль. — Не хотел тебя обидеть или доставить неприятности, но я себя знаю. А ты слишком… для меня.  
— Ладно, Пак Чанёль, — Бэкхён устало трет глаза и вздыхает, — я все еще не уверен, что понимаю твой бред, да и ты сам, похоже, не знаешь, что несешь. Но нам еще учиться вместе несколько лет, поэтому просто договоримся: ничего этого не было, забудем. Это станет лучшим решением для нас обоих.  
— Мне жаль, что все так…  
— Ты закончил занимать копир? Если не заметил, я жду своей очереди!  
Чанёль предпочитает промолчать, быстро доделывает свои дела и уходит домой.

Все кажется становится нормально, почти так же как было до поездки. Дня через три Бэкхён оставляет привычку раздраженно закатывать глаза или отпускать едкие комментарии во время презентаций Чанёля, но еще он и шутит теперь поменьше, и пересел со своего обычного места так, что его теперь не видно.  
Дни идут своим чередом, учеба и работа в порядке, вот только внутри, там где раньше рождалось тепло и загорался огонек, сейчас давит холодная сырая тяжесть.  
Возможно, существуют какие-то этапы принятия подобной ситуации, но Чанёль не знает их, и знать не хочет: в его унылой жизни есть дела поважнее, чем искать объяснение этому непривычному мерзкому чувству несбывшегося.

Бэкхён был прав, они бы точно не подошли друг другу, слишком похожи, а значит не найти друг в друге интересного; у них даже половина одежды случайным образом оказывается если не одинаковой, то очень похожей. На занятиях по английскому, когда нужно было говорить о своем хобби, Бэкхён рассказывает об онлайн-игре, и Чанёль от неожиданности громко роняет карандаш, когда тот называет свой игровой ник — слишком знакомый, ведь они сотни раз попадали в одну команду. Хуже того, Чанёль и сам собирался рассказывать о том же хобби, и теперь вынужден коряво подбирать слова чтобы говорить о музыке и старой школьной группе.  
— Какое совпадение, — отмечает сонбеним, — среди вас несколько музыкальных ребят, так что вы сможете приготовить что-то для фестиваля!  
Особо тщательно можно не репетировать, выбранная песня времен молодости их родителей, про дружбу и совместный труд, особых вокальных данных не требует — главное исполнить душевно, а там уже и зрители подхватят. Чанёль и еще один парень играют на гитарах, и все спеваются довольно быстро. Бэкхён усмиряет свой голосище, и звучит сладко, как весенний мед, хотя об этом сравнении никто не просил.  
Еще он раздражающе непривычно играет на пианино в перерывах на репетициях — всем телом двигаясь вслед за музыкой, будто это помогает ей звучать чище — ну кто так делает? Сам Чанёль специально остается проверить и сравнить, да так увлекается тем, как звучит его голос в пустом зале, что только осторожный скрип двери и звук шагов отвлекает от процесса. «Вот наладится с учебой и настроением, — дает он себе обещание, — надо будет и тут собрать группу».

Но его опережает Бэкхён, сделав соответствующее объявление прямо со сцены, после того как компанию первокурсников вызывают на бис. День фестиваля вообще полон сюрпризов и внезапных встреч: около кулис Чанёля ловит школьный приятель Чонде, который вообще-то пришел поддержать своего лучшего друга Бэкхёна и познакомить того со своим парнем, и вот же тесен мир. Минсок, стоящий рядом, кривовато улыбается, так как он явно не планировал раскрываться перед старыми знакомыми. Вообще себя неловко чувствуют все, кроме радостно орущего Чонде:  
— Вы ведь вместе это спланировали, да? Ваша группа будет лучшей! Чанёль, наверное, первый записался!  
— Я… — мямлит Чанёль, под внимательным взглядом Бэкхёна, — ну… попозже это сделаю. Сейчас по учебе надо, и вообще… Да, после каникул, возможно.  
Он сбегает, сославшись на какую-то ерунду, и после долго гадает, сколько еще его старых знакомых может дружить с Бэкхёном.

Группа репетирует по четвергам после занятий, и их можно услышать, если проходить мимо зала. И хорошо что они с Бэкхёном не замутили: вот как бы они потом без неловкости и скандалов занимались общим делом?  
Подобные рассуждения то и дело всплывают в голове у Чанёля, по миллиону разных поводов: столики в столовой, групповой проект, игра в футбол, отмечание дня рождения, тесты и экзамены, стажировка, экскурсия, работа в библиотеке, волонтерство, потерявшйся на территории кампуса щенок, последняя банка газировки в магазине, и еще, еще…  
Положа руку на сердце, нужно признать, что с Бэкхёном они пересекаются не больше и не меньше чем с другими однокурсниками, и далеко не всегда напрямую взаимодействуют в этих ситуациях. Но Чанёль с некоторой одержимостью выцепляет его в общей компании, и в голове проносится: вот если бы мы были вместе, то сейчас он бы сидел рядом, или даже у меня на коленях, и мы бы ели одну порцию. А если бы уже нет, то я бы не пошел с ребятами в кафе, чтобы не видеть как мило он улыбается.

А вообще все идет отлично, месяц за месяцем. Учиться правда интересно, сонбенимы хвалят за усердие, а с парнями и девчонками со своего курса, да и некоторыми постарше, он успел неплохо подружиться. Чанёль хочет всем нравиться, и это, разумеется, так и происходит.  
Эта благодать длится до тех пор, пока однажды Бэкхён, который живет совсем в другой стороне, вдруг не оказывается в одном автобусе с Чанёлем, когда тот после занятий едет домой, да еще и выходит на той же остановке.  
Они едва кивают друг другу, и Чанёлю нужно завернуть в химчистку, поэтому он оставляет Бэкхёна рассеянно пялиться в телефон.


	3. Chapter 3

Работать на свою же семью и приятно, и тяжело. Родители придираются к ошибкам в два раза сильнее, иногда приходится выполнять самую разную работу (например как сейчас — забирать форму официантов из-за болезни доставщика), но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с той гордостью, которую он испытывает за их ресторан. Блогеры и критики заходят к ним и пишут хвалебные отзывы, семейная пара с их улицы отмечает вот уже десятую годовщину свадьбы за любимым столиком; соус к пасте, придуманный Чанёлем еще несколько лет назад, когда он пожелал внести свою лепту в меню, заказывают чаще всего.  
Он обедает, переодевается в рабочий костюм, и спускается по внутренней лестнице, с жилого этажа, в офис ресторана. Кажется, сегодня была всего пара забронированных столиков, и нужно пересчитать рабочие часы поваров и работников кухни, а вечером…  
Выходящий из маминого кабинета человек врезается в него, и это оказывается не кто иной как Бён Бэкхён.  
— Какого чёр…  
— Извините!..  
Они узнают друг друга, и на добрых секунд двадцать зависают, чтобы потом опять заговорить одновременно:  
— Ну разумеется, я ведь лично повесил объявление о вакансии официанта в школе!..  
— Так вот почему госпожа Пак показалась мне такой знакомой!..

Мама, будто услышав что о ней говорят, выглядывает из кабинета:  
— О, вы уже встретились? Дорогой, вы должны быть знакомы с Бэкхёном, он учится там же, и теперь будет работать под твоим началом. Все ведь будет нормально?  
— Да, конечно, — отвечают они хором.  
— Замечательно!  
Она захлопывает дверь, а Бэкхён отступает на полшага и внимательно смотрит, как в тот раз, когда они разговаривали у копира:  
— Ты тут начальник что ли?  
— Администратор. Раньше тоже был официантом.  
— Ясно… Слушай, если это проблема, мне лучше извиниться перед госпожой Пак и уйти прямо сейчас.  
В мыслях Чанёля уже проносится привычное «если б мы встречались, работать вместе было бы супергорячо и романтично, а если бы расстались, это стало бы неуместно», но он встряхивает головой, прогоняя эти мысли, потому что Бэкхён смотрит с напряженным ожиданием.  
— Нет! Тут отличные условия, тебе будет хорошо работать с нами! Мы оба профессионалы, и я уверен, что проблем не возникнет.

Их и правда не возникает, Бэкхён отлично справляется: очарователен и вежлив с клиентами, мил и весел с сотрудниками, быстро учится, заслуженно получает чаевые и надбавки. Их смены с Чанёлем нередко совпадают, потому что учебу они заканчивают почти одинаково, разве что вместе не ездят на работу. Почти. Чаще всего на разных концах автобуса. По крайней мере не болтают.  
Чанёль сам себя утомил уже этим постоянным «а если бы мы были вместе, а если бы разошлись», но окончательно избавиться от привычки наблюдать за Бэкхёном не может. Поэтому краем глаза следит, если это уместно, и старается не слишком давать волю воображению: он бы улыбался мне, проходя мимо открытой двери офиса на кухню… я бы стащил для него остатки мороженого и вина… перед началом смены я бы сам завязывал ему фартук так, чтобы бант был прямо над… пожалуй, хватит!  
Чанёлю пора выпить ромашкового чаю и признать: он очень хочет, чтобы между ними все изменилось. «И в хорошем смысле!» — вслух отмечает он, чтобы высшие силы поняли его правильно.  
Небо не подает однозначных сигналов типа звездопада или затмения, но едва заметное тепло начинает согревать Чанёля и дарить какую-то уверенность. Что теперь делать? Еще раз объясниться? Попробовать подружиться? А может начать заигрывать?

Бэкхён, наверное, самый смелый парень в мире, потому что он сам подходит к нему, вот уже в третий раз, и Чанёль в одно мгновение заживо сгорает и возрождается из пепла. Они одни в опустевшем зале ресторана, их очередь проверять все перед закрытием.  
— Слушай, Пак, я тут поболтал с твоей сестрой…  
— Она все врет! — по привычке открещивается Чанёль от любимых Юрой гнусных сплетен, но Бэкхён только усмехается.  
— Я так и подумал. А еще с мамой…  
— И… что? — от мамы можно было ожидать вообще чего угодно.  
— И кажется понял, что ты там мямлил тогда при нашем разговоре.  
Они оба знают о чем идет речь.  
— Правда понял?  
— Думаю да, везучий ты придурок. — Бэкхён тепло улыбается.  
— Да…- Чанёль плавится от этого как кусочек масла.  
— В общем, не знаю точно, что ты там решил, но хотел дать совет. Так, просто, от обычного человека.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Знаешь что мы делаем, чтобы получить желаемое? — Бэкхён приближается лицом так близко, что можно рассмотреть искорки в его глазах. — И не потерять это никогда?  
В голове у Чанёля роится десяток ответов, один неприличнее другого, но он все же тихо уточняет:  
— Что?  
— Работаем над этим! — Бэкхён беззлобно щелкает его по носу и отодвигается, — неделями, месяцами и годами. Развиваемся и становимся лучше, учимся подстраиваться, слушать других и искать решения, даже когда ситуация кажется безвыходной. А не ходим полгода с грустными глазками, потому что боимся возможных неудач. Понял?  
— Ага…  
Засмеявшись, Бэкхён уходит, снимая по пути фартук, а ошалевший Чанёль не сразу успевает сообразить, что тот оставил на него еще и добрую половину уборки.

После двух дней выходных, занятых в основном приятными переживаниями и домашними заданиями, Чанёль приходит на учебу пораньше и в маленьком внутреннем дворике легко находит Бэкхёна. Тот разговаривает с каким-то парнем, но Чанёль полон решимости. Он пересекает разделяющее их расстояние в несколько больших шагов, вклинивается между ними и решительно заявляет:  
— Бён Бэкхён, я тебя люблю!  
— Понимаешь, — говорит тот другому парню, — этому милашке повезло больше, потому что я его, возможно, тоже. Извини.

Эпилог

— Для тебя вообще есть хоть что-то невозможное? — смеется Бэкхён и аккуратно складывает свой синий кардиган. — Пяти минут не прошло с момента когда ты начал отвешивать мне пошлые комплименты, как тебе звонят и переносят деловую встречу на час.  
— Это все потому, — отвечает Чанёль, отбрасывая толстовку, — что ты слишком горяч в этом образе приличного парня, и судьба не могла допустить того, чтобы я остался без сладкого прямо сейчас.  
Приличный парень спускает с плеча белую рубашку, откидывается немного назад, опираясь на стол позади себя, и ногой притягивает Чанёля за бедра, ближе к своим:  
— Конечно, я постарался! Это первый раз, когда я встречаюсь с твоим отцом не как официант, а в должности администратора его нового кафе.  
— В таком случае я, как управляющий, рекомендую тебе одеваться проще, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я испытывал удачу постоянно. — Чанёль проводит ладонью по чужому животу, цепляет соски, и гладит шею.  
Но Бэкхён не желает терять подаренное им короткое время, поэтому сразу целует и обнимает крепко, прижимаясь к груди обнаженной кожей.  
Шутка ли — не виделись целых пять дней! За прошедший год их отношений этот срок можно назвать почти рекордным, но родители Бэкхёна настояли, чтобы сын приехал отметить с ними такой важный карьерный шаг.  
В их будущем общем кабинете пока почти нет мебели, поэтому нетерпеливые вздохи и звуки поцелуев отдаются эхом от стен и кажутся еще громче.  
Свободные штаны Чанёля легко сползают куда-то к щиколоткам, и он пытается стянуть джинсы с задницы своего парня, но тот придерживает его руку:  
— Подожди. Я буду натягивать их потом минут десять, и давай по-нормальному потом, дома.  
— Хорошо, — с удовольствием соглашается Чанёль, потому что «дома» — это у него в новой квартире, куда после возвращения от родителей Бэкхён привез свои вещи.

Они притираются ближе, но для Чанёля куда важнее, чем сжимать оба члена то, как Бэкхён сопит ему в плечо, уткнувшись теплым носом, и запах его волос. От этого так горячо внутри, что кажется в любой момент можно вспыхнуть, но теперь Чанёль знает, что не сгорит — только не с Бэкхёном.  
— Ну давай активнее, хватит дразнить! — тонкие пальцы ложатся поверх его, и помогают двигаться быстрее. — Думаешь, ты один тут завелся при виде серьезного парня?  
Бэкхён тянется за поцелуем, стонет, и несколько раз вздрогнув, кончает, и Чанёль следом за ним.  
Наспех вытеревшись, они опять крепко обнимаются, как есть, со спущенным бельем и расстегнутыми рубашками, потому что находиться рядом и не делать этого просто невозможно. Чанёлю нравится то, как его руки почти полностью могут укрыть спину Бэкхёна, согревая и защищая от всего на свете, и тот будто растворяется в нем.  
— Мне бы капельку твоей везучести, — говорит Бэкхён не поднимая головы, — и знаешь, чего бы я захотел?  
— И чего же?  
— Немного кофе, чтобы не уснуть на встрече с твоим отцом и подрядчиками после долгой дороги, но я не желаю тебя отпускать, возможно, никогда.  
— В ближайшие десять минут точно не стоит, — серьезно соглашается Чанёль, посмотрев на часы. А потом тянется к своей сумке, лежащей тут же на столе за спиной Бэкхёна и находит банку холодного капучино, которую ему дали в магазине за покупку какой-то мелочи. — А потом нам все же придется застегнуть штаны.


End file.
